The Power of Black Hole
by Clockwork time
Summary: Chapter 2:Divide An army is often a threat to itself.
1. Chapter 1

His name was Andy, hero, friend, protector, and leader. These were the words to describe Andy of Orange Star, known best as the hyper active CO who lead the final strike in the first Sturm war.

Born and raised in the Orange Star capital until age 15 when his parents were killed in a surprise Blue Moon assault, at age 16 he joined the Orange Star special operations corps or OSSOC, age 17 he had been promoted four times to executive officer of the 132nd tank core for outstanding achievements in the field. Later that year Sturm would make his first strike under the guise of being OS troops attacking Green Earth. Age 18 Andy is promoted to CO of the OS 3rd army 5 months later the final attack of the first war is made Sturm is defeated.

6 months later the Black Hole army invades Orange Star, working separately Andy Max and Sami drive the enemy forces from there nation after a crippling first strike. OS begins assisting other nations slowly driving Black Hole from each one. Age 19 nine months after the conflict began the alliance of the 4 major powers attacks and defeats Sturm's base of power once more. Sturm is apparently killed by Hawke no body was ever found

Age 20 Andy is promoted to General and is granted the Medal of Honor, he takes no part in the Omega land war.

Age 21 Andy has lost his high energy spirit and overall childishness, he now goes by Andrew and has become known as the repair commander, he still keeps contact with Max and Sami despite there very different paths and relatively little contact. He now lives alone and according to his friends suffers from constant depression, but he always wares a smile and acts like he's fine

Age 22 The Omega land war still rages on, Andrew loses contact with Max due to his duties in the war. Until 2 months ago kept rather close contact with Sami, but then she too was called into action.

Age 23 The Omega land war draws to a close 1 week after his birthday he calls for no celebration. Two months later, before anyone has returned from the war Andrew leaves the Orange Star mainland and takes a trip to Delmaro Island, the island where Sturm was first defeated.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA

Nell put the report down she didn't have the heart to finish it she already knew what it said from that point on, Nell had trained Andy to be an officer a leader she never imagined the hyper active kid, who had trouble focusing on even a simple task would ever finish his training much less become a 4 star general by age 20 a first in Orange Star history. However….

Delmaro Island a historic place which had become a popular island a get away of sorts. It is most famous for its pristine beaches, warm weather and fabulous hotels. It is much less known for it's so called fallen memorial a 30 foot sculpture depicting the collapse of Sturm's defense tower in the final hours in the first war, the statue was made to honor those who died in that battle, the sculpture was placed in the center of a cemetery where those who had fallen now lay. The cemetery it's self was a giant circle with 2 red brick roads that crisscrossed in the center. Each grave marked by a white cross with the Orange Star mark of honor, the range flower on it. The flower stood for tranquility, in hopes that in there after life they may find balance and peace.

Andrew had made a habit of coming here each year for the 3 weeks the battle had lasted he had done it every year after the war. As always he would walk to the center of the memorial and pray.

"For all those who rest here I wish you peace, I wish you happiness in whatever may come after death, I would also like to apologize to many of you who only rest here because of my errors, for this I beg for your forgiveness. Through I can never make amends for your loss I would like assure you that you did not die in vain. Your death helped save the lives of thousands of others and there children beyond them you saved a generation with your sacrifice…."

From behind the statue a sirens voice came.

"I hope you know they can't hear you, your wasting your time talking to the dead"

Andrew was startled by the voice and drew his pistol.

"Come on out NOW, I won't ask twice"

"Going to add another corpse to this graveyard are you?"

Andrew lowered his pistol with slight feelings of shame at the thought, as he did Lash emerged from behind the sculpture wearing her typical attire her large black coat and wild hair from there last encounter years ago with her dark appearance she almost blended with the overcast sky that seemed for foreshadow a tragic event.

"What do YOU want lash" he said with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"It isn't about me, this is about you what do you want Andy"

"Don't call me that Lash" putting his pistol away

"So what are you after _Andrew_ you must have some goal? A rank you want, a girl you love, a score to settle, a revenge plot unfulfilled tell me if I guess Andrew what do you want" The girl said with a vicious smile and depressing tone.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Lash, this is perhaps the stupidest thing you have ever tried"

Lash begins to pace around the brick pathway moving slowly toward him

"That's a great way to dodge the question, but why not answer? Is it because I'm your "enemy" is it because you think I'm trying to deceive you, or is it because you really can't answer me."

"SHUT UP! I don't have to answer you Lash; your disgusting your whole organization is disgusting. You Sturm Hawke Adder Flak Kindle ALL of you are down right evil only looking out for yourself ready to kill anyone to bring yourself one step closer to your twisted goal; I want nothing to do with any of you."

He had redrawn his pistol during his speech, he stood perfectly still both hands on his gun panting deeply out of breathe with beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

Lash stood unaffected by his reaction and with a straightforward look in her eye she spoke without hesitation, without lies, and with a powerful tone.

"Evil? We are evil? Andrew there is no such thing as evil only hate, have you ever wondered why Black Hole has no problem recruiting people? Why despite it being evil thousands of people flock to us time and time again. You have seen it firsthand after all right here in this spot you thought you ended it right? You thought Black Hole was finished after massive losses, but no just 6 months later it came back stronger than ever and after that once more and soon once more, the Black Hole army is an opportunity for power for respect to take control on your own life and in many cases the lives of others. We are not evil we are just hated for our methods for doing things how we believe they should be done."

"SHUT THE HELL UP LASH!" his hands now shaking, with Lash still walking closer 1 slow step at a time

"We aren't evil just different did you ever think that maybe to us the allied nations are evil? They stop us from fulfilling our goals they kill our people for there own reasons. What makes us evil and them not, face it Andrew Good and bad, holy and evil, right and wrong these things are all just different labels for 2 different sides to brand the other with, you have never been the bad guy and neither have I, we are just 2 people fighting for different causes fighting for what we both believe in"

Lash was now face to face with him having pushed his gun down she could see the panic in his dark eyes, she loved that look, the look that questioned morals and logic the look that saw into one's self and tried to find out what they really are, a look of true confusion.

"So I'll ask you once more what do you really want _General_ Andrew, what is your goal?"

Even before she finished, overwhelming feelings of shame and rage flooded in, he stared at the ground crying out loudly on the inside because he could show it on the outside. It was a nostalgic depression as the memories of how he used to be poured in followed by a tragic realization that he couldn't become the carefree overactive personality everyone knew and adored.

"Get out of here Lash, just leave I don't know what I want, I haven't known for a long time"

She had no quells about leaving, after all she accomplished her mission he had been rattled by her speech at the same time she hadn't spoken honestly with anyone in such a long time it was kind of nice every once in awhile.

Andrew left the island one week early and returned to OS HQ he was supposed to meet some promising cadets in 3 weeks. He wasn't at all concerned with his duties right now he really wanted to answer Lash's question.

"What do I want…..?"

His trip back to the mainland was silent.


	2. Chapter 2: divide

Deep in the heart Omega land, among the ever shifting sands of the greatly expanded Red Rock desert, sat a temporary military camp made of innumerable beige tents. The encampment was made specifically to search for fragments of the black obelisk that had been shattered in the battle here a few months ago and had been able to recover 14 large fragments of the poison metal.

Sitting in middle of this putrid wasteland two Orange Star officers hold a simple conversation with meaning far beyond the words they spoke and an impact they would never ascertain.

Sami Orange Star's infantry specialist sat exhausted, shirtless, and sweaty in a 9 dollar black plastic chair that might as well have been on fire. The sunlight pierced the tents cloth from directly above making no place safe from its dehydrating rays.

"IT"S TO HOT!" she yelled in a pathetic tone to no one in particular, moving a small glass thermometer to eye level, the red liquid inside had long since reached the top of it's container and read 120 degrees. Sami tossed it to the floor and watched the glass container shatter, an action she would later regret with a slightly awkward walk. Sami buried her face into her arms in an attempt to drift to sleep, but she knew all to well it would end in failure. The constant sweating that accompanied this sweltering inferno of a climate was bad enough, but when your own perspiration drenched you to the marrow not only did you become increasingly irritated but made any hope of sleeping a hopeless illusion.

A tall drooping figure had worked it's way over from the makeshift mess hall and cast its elongated shadow on the zipper door of the tent. This figure carried 2 clear water bottles refilled for the thousandths time.

"Yo Sami I have good news" Said the figure in an apathetic voice.

She knew it had to be another officer anyone else would have addressed her as commander rather than her name, without lifting her head she gave her unenthusiastic reply.

"Come on in, and you better have some water."

After listening to the annoyance of the zipper opening and closing she lifted her head to recognize the figure as Jake. Dressed in white cargo shorts and a soaked tank top, Jake fell onto the round cushioned seat across the small plastic table in the center of the tent. Rolling an icy water bottle across the table Jake tried to show signs of enthusiasm behind his exhausted composition. Sami eagerly snatched the plastic container and snapped the lid off pouring about half the bottle over her face and hair. A weak smile flashed across her face following the cool sensation that provided much needed relief. She took a deep breathe and brushed her dripping red hair out of her eyes before starting.

"So what's the news Jake?"

Jake took a swig of water before responding with a grin.

"Word came on the radio a few minutes ago, we're heading home."

A spark of energy showed in her eyes, after weeks of miserably searching this featureless expanse it would all be over soon, comfy beds, cool drinks, REAL food it all awaited her upon return from this wretched place.

"Who gave the order? What day do we ship out? Are we going on leave?" Sami asked ecstatically.

"Someone in command seems to like you cause only you get leave. Me, Max and Rachel have to report back to Cosmo land HQ for some kind of briefing. Apparently Commander Andrew spotted Lash on Delmaro Island. "

"What? Why only me?" Sami questioned

"Not sure, Commander Andrew was skimpy on the details; he seemed tired when I talked with him."

"Andy gave the order?" She said with a worried look.

"What's up Sami at least you get to go home for some R and R, the rest of us just get more work"

"Have you ever met Commander Andrew, Jake?"

"No" he replied curious to the sudden change of subject and mood.

"Except for the clone and stories Max told me I don't know much about him."

Sami nodded quickly acknowledging his response, then stared blankly at the table.

Jake's expression changed from curiosity to concern. It was rare for Sami, who was perhaps the most seasoned veteran to show signs of strain or doubt, in fact in all the battles Sami participated in she always appear confident of victory despite the odds and sometimes despite logical reasoning. Jake had assumed this was to keep troops morale high, but now it seemed as through she was distressed or perhaps panicking.

"Is there something bothering you Sami?" Jake already knew the answer to the question, she was clearly hiding something and he would find out what.

Sami took a few seconds before answering with a happy polite tone.

"No, it's nothing." She lied, adverting her eyes from Jake with a smile.

For a full minute neither of them said anything, until Jake broke the silence

"Liar." Jake said with conviction and his most straightforward tone.

"Liar? Seems a bit harsh don't you think your being rude?"

"Don't change the subject Sami, Come on anyone can tell something's up and I'm trying to help you out here."

"It's called subtlety Jake, and this doesn't concern you" She said with annoyance turning to anger.

"It's called lying, and this DOES concern me"

.

"Mind your own damn business Jake, and start prepping to leave I want to be ready to move out ASAP." She said with a scowl.

Sami had hit a hot button with Jake. Because of his straightforward attitude and overall openness towards people he came to expect it from others, which rarely came to fruition. Jake had developed a certain amount of hatred toward higher tiers in the chain of command, always giving orders never explaining them to the lowly grunts they sent off to die.

A look of displeasure ventured across Jake's face at her remark.

"Looks like someone is perfect for command, aiming for Nell's job huh?"

"What are you talking about Jake?"

"That's why you try so hard right? So you can sit on your own little throne. Handing out orders without concern for anyone else." He said in a hateful outburst.

"You'll be the first one to go when I get the job, why don't you go join the men you sent to die, do us all a favor."

"You power hungry bitch, the hell do you know about me."

"I guess upstart kid is just a jealous punk after all, I hope you know if Rachel wasn't so blinded by love she might see you aren't fit as a riflemen much less a commander"

"Don't drag Rachel into this"

"Or what it'll hurt your feelings? I guess baby won't get his way."

By this point they were standing and shouting at each other with little concern for anything, least of all each other, the scars of this argument were deep on both sides because they were both right to an extent.

Jake turned with a grunt and stomped out of the tent, he would spend the rest of the day griping to himself on the opposite side of the camp in garage. Sami on the other hand began organizing there withdraw she wanted to be gone ASAP.

Sami and Jake had never been friends, they worked together when they had to, and they didn't like nor disliked each other they had a very neutral relationship from which they both benefited. However now was a different story Jake's unrealistic expectations of people had finally worked against him and Sami had never been the forgiving type, it was a conflict waiting to happen.

Jake told the tale to Max and Rachel the next day, Rachel was applaud at Sami for insulting her despite not being involved, while max sided with Sami saying Jake was way out of line to begin with. A divide had been created amongst the officers; this divide would spread to the other officers as each told there version of the story, down the chain of command this story went eventually entire divisions were siding with officers and refusing to work with other platoons and divisions. A growing rift was forming and it appeared to be unstoppable.

Two days later Orange Star forces were pulled form the region as per orders from Commander Andrew; there is no report of this incident official or otherwise.

On the other side of the world sitting in the middle of Cosmo Lands largest ocean was a single yacht. A large vessel made of 3 stories colored a dull white, it held all the comforts of a home air conditioning, a large kitchen with a marble floor, a lounge of 3 sofas made of soft black leather, a pool under a sunroof, several storage areas; it was basically a home on the water. This yacht was made to live in not just to sail in. It was on a course to a northern Orange Star port where Commander Andrew was due in 1 week, but was going to stop at a tiny island on the way to pick up an unexpected guest. Andrew had been thinking a lot about what Lash said just a few days ago. He didn't know if she was right but he did know he believed her and in the end that's almost the same thing, almost.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Alrighty chapter 2 is here please comment it really helps people out when you do.

There will be 7 chapters total

One thing that always bugged me about the AW games was the fact that the officers ALWAYS got along having only very minor arguments that resolved themselves without issue. That above all else was the reasoning for this chapter.

.


End file.
